Videodiscovery proposes to construct a multi-purpose digital library to support the teaching of neuroscience and neurophysiology. The library will consist of thousands of annotated graphics, photos, and video clips, together with a set of database tools that allow the user to search multiple databases, select and sequence images, and incorporate their own graphics into the system. Presentation templates and lesson plans will make the collection easily accessible to practicing professionals, researchers, students, and the general public. During Phase I research, an Internet engine was developed and other technical issues were resolved. During Phase II, a full-scale digital library will be developed. The Neuroscience Digital Library will be distributed by CD-ROM and the Internet on a subscription basis. Increased public understanding of neuroscience will lead to more informed decision-making with respect to drug abuse, prevention, and mental illness. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not Available